Rodent? Rapier!
by ambudaff
Summary: Fred-George-Lee, dipersembahkan untuk Yohanna Yuni :P


**Rodent? Rapier!**

"Jadi, penghasilan kita selama sebulan ini …"

"...sudah tiga kali lipat dari bulan kemarin, ..."

"... padahal perang sepertinya masih akan lama ..."

"Sudah kubilang ..."

"...bahwa di tengah perang akan banyak yang perlu tertawa!"

Keduanya tertawa berbarengan. Di atas meja terhampar perkamen lebar yang berisikan catatan keuangan toko lelucon mereka.

"Kalau kupikir-pikir, sebenarnya keuntungan sebesar ini justru dihasilkan bukan dari barang-barang lelucon," Fred menggulung perkamen di atas meja itu.

"Ya. Siapa mengira kita malah menjadi supplier Kementrian untuk barang-barang pengamanan seperti ini?" George kemudian menyimpan dua gelas kosong di atas meja, berdiri untuk mengambil buyung _mead_ di lemari, dan menuangkannya di gelas-gelas sampai penuh. Diambilnya satu, "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Fred mengikutinya, bersamaan mereka meminumnya. George sudah sedang menuangkan _mead_ kedua ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Kubuka," sahut Fred sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. "Lee! Tepat waktu!" ujarnya, berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil gelas kosong satu lagi.

"Hai, hai, hai! Sedang merayakan apa?"

"Penghasilan bulan ini, tentu saja," George nyengir dan menuangkan _mead_ di gelas Lee Jordan.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik, Lee?" George lagi-lagi mengisi gelas-gelas.

"Aku sedang berpikir-pikir tentang kata-kata Kingsley tempo hari. Bahwa kita bisa berbuat apa saja untuk mendukung perang ini, selain dari bertempur."

"Kita bisa membantu bahkan ..."

"... dengan membuka toko lelucon ..."

Lee nyengir. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kemarin aku mendapat kabar bahwa paman Rocky, yang biasa jadi penyiar WWN, meninggal. Dibunuh Pelahap Maut."

"Kami menyesal mendengarnya, Lee," Fred dan George serempak menyahut.

"'Makasih. Kami sekeluarga sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar berita yang buruk seperti itu hari-hari belakangan ini, jadi … yah, tidak terlalu berat mendengarnya. Tapi paman Rocky meninggalkan surat wasiat. Di antaranya, dia mewariskan peralatan studio radio sihir padaku!"

"Wow!"

"_Cool_!"

"Lalu ..."

"Lalu, melintaslah pikiran di kepalaku. Bagaimana kalau kita membuka siaran bawah tanah? Jadi seperti meneruskan perjuangan paman Rocky, dan semua yang sudah menjadi martir dalam perang ini!"

"Hei, ide bagus!"

"Biar kita dikejar-kejar sedikit ..."

"... unsur ketegangan ..."

"Ya, betul!" Lee tergelak, "Penyiar tegang, pendengar tegang juga, takut kalau tiba-tiba digerebek _Snatchers_! Suasana yang dramatis!"

"Walau demikian," Fred melipat tangannya di dada, yang satu memain-mainkan ujung bibirnya, "kita harus punya mekanisme pengamanan. Tidak lucu kalau baru sepuluh menit siaran sudah digerebek, dan tidak pernah bisa siaran lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Yang menyenangkan itu, kalau nyaris digerebek, kita menghilang, dan Snatchers gigit jari, lalu ada siaran lagi di lain hari, menertawakan mereka…"

"Karena itulah aku ke sini," Lee mengemukakan, "mungkin kalian bisa membantu memikirkan."

"OK. Jadi bagaimana caranya ..."

"... agar pendengar tenang ..."

"... tapi para _Snatchers_ tidak bisa ..."

" … mendengarkan …"

"Aku tahu!" George tiba-tiba berdiri. "Dad! Tunggu ya!" dan ia ber-DisApparate dengan mulus.

"Dad?" Fred heran, "apa hubungannya dengan Dad?"

Lee mengangkat bahu. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan pemantauan pemancar gelombang? Tapi itu kan dipusatkan di Kementrian? Dan ayahmu sudah lama tidak menginjak Kementrian lagi?"

PLOP!

George kembali lagi dengan sebuah benda di tangan. Persegi, hitam, nampaknya agak berat, dan ada kabel-kabel menjulur dari satu sisi, mungkin itu bagian belakangnya.

"Ini!" sahutnya terengah-engah, tapi antusias. "Barusan aku ke The Burrow, ke gudang. Pengamanan sih bisa aku kelabui, cuma sekedar Snatchers. Tapi mencari alat ini di gudang, _rada ribet_ juga! Tapi, inilah akhirnya!"

"Apaan sih?" Lee penasaran, menjulurkan kepalanya mendekati George.

"Aku tak tahu namanya, _jammers-jammers_ gitu, tapi Dad bilang, ini alat untuk mengacaukan gelombang. Pengacak. Alat kaum Muggle."

"Yeah! Hidup Muggle-lovers! Kadang aku bingung, sebenarnya Muggle itu tahu sihir nggak ya, kadang-kadang alat ciptaan mereka seperti punya sihir juga. Tak heran Dad cinta banget sama Muggle," Fred terkekeh.

"Bagaimana alat Muggle bisa bekerja mengecoh sihir?" Lee masih bingung.

"Alat ini mengacak gelombang, sehingga tidak bisa dilacak orang lain. Tapi, dengan bantuan sihir, kita mungkin bisa membuatnya bisa dilacak, oleh orang-orang tertentu saja!" George menjelaskan.

"OK. Gelombangnya diacak. Lalu, bagaimana kita memilih orang-orang yang bisa melacaknya?" tangan Lee pindah ke keningnya.

"Bagaimana ... kalau kata kunci?" Fred berdiri, berjalan penuh gairah ke lemari di sudut, dan mencari-cari sebuah buku dari sana. "Begini, Lee, pada saat siaran pertama, semua orang bisa mendengarnya. Karenanya, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang kau beritahu channelnya. Di siaran itu, pendek saja, beritahu kata kunci untuk siaran selanjutnya. Lalu kita acak gelombangnya. Setelah itu, orang yang ingin mendengar siaran selanjutnya, harus mengatakan kata kunci yang tadi kita berikan ..."

" ... sambil mengetukkan tongkat ke radio mengatakan kata kunci, maka dia akan otomatis dibawa ke gelombang yang benar. Kalau dia tidak mengatakan kata kunci ..." sahut George.

"... walau dia ada di gelombang yang benar, dia tidak akan mendengar apa-apa! Brilian!" Lee nyaris berteriak. "Sudah ketemu bukunya?"

Fred menggeleng, masih mencari-cari. "Mana sih? Aku tahu, ada mantra seperti itu, tapi bukunya mana?"

"Radionya belum punya nama?" George iseng menanyakan.

"Kukira Potterwatch, atau Rebellion, atau …"

"Potterwatch! Keren!"

"Siapa saja yang akan siaran?" George membantu Fred mencari buku.

"Yang sudah mengatakan akan membantu, Remus dan Kingsley. Mereka bersedia menjadi kontributor tetap. Yang lain akan datang dan pergi sesuai kebutuhan."

"Hei," George berhenti mencari, "bagaimana kalau nama samaran? Kita bisa mengenali suara, tapi kalau kita saling menyapa dengan nama samaran, Snatchers atau Pelahap Maut yang kebetulan bisa mendengar, tidak akan menyangka ..."

"Nama samaran? _Cool_! Kita cari nama yang bagus, sehingga percakapan akan terus mengalir walau dengan nama yang ... mengalir? Aku River!"

"Dapat!" Fred akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah buku tipis di belakang tumpukan buku lain. "River? Keren! Aku namanya apa ya?"

"Sudah dapat bukunya? Kukira kita ke tempatnya Lee saja sekarang, memasangkan pengacak, dan mencoba mantranya," George menunjuk buku yang sedang dibersihkan dari debu oleh Fred. "Eeew! Bukunya digigit tikus nampaknya!"

"Ya," Fred membuka-buka halamannya, "Untung hanya pinggirannya saja. Tidak ada tulisan yang kena. Dasar pengerat!"

"Haha!" Lee terbahak, "Nama samaranmu sebaiknya Rodent saja, Fred! Pengerat!"

"Apa?" Fred nyaris terguling, "Rapier! Aku ingin jadi Rapier, Lee! Pedang yang tajam!"

Lee masih tertawa, "Rodent!" katanya sambil bersiap-siap ber-DisApparate. PLOP!

George juga tertawa, "Rodent, wekekek!" lalu dia menyusul Lee. PLOP!

"Wooooei! Tunggu!" Fred bersiap ber-DisApparate, tapi tak lupa menyanggah, "Rapier! Bukan Rodent!" PLOP!

**FIN**


End file.
